


Who Doesn't Love Shakespeare?

by CourtLynnD



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtLynnD/pseuds/CourtLynnD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's loved Shakespeare since she was a kid. Carmilla's got a few thoughts to share about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Doesn't Love Shakespeare?

**Author's Note:**

> I remember reading a headcanon where Laura reads Carmilla Shakespeare, which is a nice nod to the book. I wanted it to be a thing...So I wrote the thing.

“ What are you reading?” Carmilla asked.

“Oh, just a little Shakespeare. Dad used to read it to me all the time when I was a kid.” Laura chuckled. “He said it was to improve my vocabulary. Though, being a six year old and trying to understand old English was definitely an interesting experience.”

“I can imagine.” Carmilla murmured. “This age's form of speech has been bastardized to the point of no return. It's one of the few things I miss from my time before.”  _Before_ , of course, meaning before the brunette was brutally murdered and brought back as the creature she is today. But neither girl wanted to dwell on that subject for too long.

“I can actually see where you're coming from, which is surprising since I never agree with you about anything.” Carmilla rolled her eyes at her roommate's weak jibe.

Laura continued, “Shakespeare's' writing was always so eloquent. What was your favorite of his?” Laura looked over at the other bed to where the vampire was relaxing, her frame slightly hunched over her small red book she was so enamored with.

Carmilla looked over and gave one of her trademark smirks, “Romeo and Juliet. I always loved some passion with my tragedies, regardless if the main protagonists were complete fools.”

“Yes, they were very much loved-crazed.” Laura smiled, growing more excited to share her overabundant knowledge of the subject. “Which also gave us some of the most of the most iconic lines of all literary history!” Suddenly, the tiny blonde sprung from the bed, dramatically raising her hands towards the sky. “But soft! What light through yonder window breaks! It is the east and Juliet is the sun!” Emphatically she gestures towards her imaginary balcony.

Carmilla stares on incredulously, “You know, you still have time to switch over your major to acting, if you so wish.” She drawls sarcastically.

Laura whirls around sharply, glaring at her roommate with as much ferocity as a pomeranian. “Rude! I'd like to see you do better!”

Carmilla sighs, shaking her head, “Alright. I'll show you how it's done.” Getting up from her bed, she saunters over close to where an instantaneously intimidated Laura is standing. Looking down at the younger girl like a predator to her prey, Carmilla begins to recite perfectly, her words laced with subtext.

“My bounty is as boundless as the sea. My love is deep, the more I give to thee. The more I have, for both are infinite.” Taking one small step closer, Carmilla's half lidded eyes raking up and down the smaller girl's figure. The blonde felt her legs grow weaker as she returned her gaze. Carmilla slowly brings her hand to caress Laura's cheek. Try as she might, Laura can't help but lean into the touch ever so slightly. How did Carmilla  _always_  manage to turn her into a pile of mush?

Carmilla smiled knowingly, both aware how much of a losing battle they were fighting with their own resolve. “These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die, like fire and powder. Which, as they kiss...Consume.” She spoke in a half growl, ending her caress as her fingers turned inward, ever so gently grazing her nails upon Laura's cheek. Her hand trailed downward, ghosting across her tanned bare shoulder, down Laura's arm, both watching it's descent until it came to it's destination. She took Laura's hand and brought it up to meet both of her own, rubbing her thumb across Laura's knuckles. Their eyes met, the silence speaking far more than their words ever could.

“Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, should be so tyrannous and rough in proof.” If Laura hadn't been looking so intently into those dark brown eyes, she would have almost missed the pain that ghosted over the vampire's features as she spoke.

Laura's eyes softened, trying to sympathize with that particular experience she had yet to discover. She managed to choke out, “Seems like you lived that last verse quite literally.”

Carmilla's face froze, only for a moment, before slipping once again behind her cool mask of indifference. “Yes. I wouldn't recommend it.” Turning away, she unceremoniously drops Laura's hand. The blonde pretends to not miss the contact of the vampire's cool velvety skin.

“Wouldn't recommend what? Love?”

“Yes, cupcake. Love will  _always_  have it's sacrifices. Love is painful and cruel and definitely not worth anyone's time.”

Laura shakes her head, “I don't believe that. Not for one second. If love was that way, then people would have told me a long ass time ago to avoid it.”

Carmilla sighs impatiently, turning around again to meet her light brown eyes, her cold smirk laced with a tinge of sadness she could not conceal. “Trust me, sweetheart. Soon enough you  _will_  learn all the horrors that love can entail.”

“Is that a threat?” Laura steps forward, her expression challenging and fierce.

Carmilla glares back, her eye's filled with fire, her smirk wiped from her features only to be replaced with a smile so sweet, it could have even given Laura cavities. Gently, she grabs Laura's hand once more, gripping it between her own.

“No,” She whispers ominously, “It's a promise.”


End file.
